Air buddies mini series
by ZVX1245
Summary: A few mini stories I made about the adventures of the Air buddies.
1. Warwick's manor

**I'v decided to create a few short stories about the Air Buddies. This one takes place a week before Spooky Buddies. BTW I don't own any of the character's.**

In Fernfield, Washington, the five Air Buddies were playing outside the Town hall with Deputy Sniffer. Budderball, the big pup who's always hungry, lunged at a pumpkin to eat it but he accidentally squashed it.

"Oh man, I can't believe we have to wait a whole week before we get free candy" he groaned.

"To much candy is not good for you, Budderball, all that sugar can rott your teeth" advised Buddha, the Zen pup and the content one.

There was Halloween decorations scattered around the Town hall as people were getting ready for Halloween.

"Yo, these decorations are kinda creepy, dawg's" whispered B-dawg, the cool pup who is easily frightened (although he pretends he's not).

"Don't tell me your a scaredy cat, B-dawg" teased Rosebud, the youngest and only girl of the litter.

"Me scared?" B-dawg quickly denied. "Pshaw, B-dawg ain't scared of nothing, that's fo' shizzle!"

"Chillax dude, Halloween is just for fun, ghosts and monsters don't really exist" said Mudbud, the dirty one who likes to "hang loose".

"Well, Mudbud, I guess you haven't heard the story of the Halloween hound" interrupted Sniffer. The Buddies shook their heads in response.

"Can you please tell us this story?" pleaded Buddha.

"Well how can I resist your cute little face?" chortled Sniffer.

"Just checking is this a scary story?" whimpered B-dawg.

Sniffer nodded and began his story. "Well my grandfather used to tell me this story when I was just a pup, you see it was late at night in the year 1937...

When Sniffer finished, B-dawg was hiding next to Buddha, the only one who doesn't laugh at him when he gets scared.

"Whoa that does sound kinda scary" admitted Budderball. "Why would someone want to eat souls, not even I would do that!"

"Wow-za's that Halloween Hound sound's like one evil dude" agreed Mudbud.

"And the manor is still there, filled with Warwick's evil stuff" added Sniffer. "I advise you pup's never to even try and get in there".

"Y-you don't n-need to tell me twice" shivered B-dawg.

* * *

Later the other Buddies heard Rosebud's howl and went to meet her outside the gates of Warwick's manor.

"Er dudette why'd you call us out here?" asked Mudbud.

"Lets go look at the manor from the outside" Rosebud urged them.

"D-do we have to, Sniffer said that place is condemned" said B-dawg, nervously.

"But we won't be going INSIDE were'll just look at it from outside" replied Rosebud.

"We must respect and obey the rules of the town" stated Buddha but he too wanted to see it up close. "Although no one said we can't sit OUTSIDE".

The Buddies ran past the gates and stopped when they were close to the manor. There was an old tree with a owl perched on a branch. The manor looked old and creepy with cobwebs everywhere. The doors were boarded up.

"Ok we looked, now let's go" pleaded B-dawg.

"The school is taking our kids to see this as part of the Fernfield spooky sights trip next week" stated Buddha.

"Well I can't wait for the spooky party at night, there's gonna be so much treats" drooled Budderball.

"I heared some sick band is gonna be playing I bet i'm gonna drop some mad moves to that" boasted B-dawg.

Just then, a black cat came out from behind the bushes and hissed at them.

"Hey its a cat!" spied Mudbud. "and he's making rude faces at me, hey watch this dude's and dudette".

Mudbud began chasing the cat behind the manor. The cat ran up a tree and Mudbud tried following him.

"Try getting me up here you fool if you fall your'll land in the mud!" taunted the cat. But Mudbud didn't mind falling in dirt.

"Well that's even better!" he cheered trying to climb the tree. The cat jumped down,landing in the mad and shrieked.

"Now look what you made me do!" he yelled before running of. Budderball came up behind him to watch.

"What's wrong with a dirt roll" laughed Mudbud.

"Good job, Mudbud!" Budderball congratulated his brother.

"I just hope we don't get bad luck from this cat" chortled Mudbud.

Meanwhile at the front of the manor, the other three were going on to the floorboards, making them creak.

"Rosebud, girl, what are you doing?" asked B-dawg.

"Look there's a tiny hole in the wooden planks" noticed Rosebud.

"I'm guessing bugs must've chewed through that, causing a small hole to appear" guessed Buddha.

Buddha peered in through the hole and could only see a small corner of carpet. However he soon spotted a glowing spot appearing.

"Huh that's funny I can see a glowing, light thing" he told the other two.

"Maybe it's a g-g-ghost!" cried B-dawg.

"Don't be silly, there's no such thing as ghosts" Rosebud assured him.

Hoot, the owl, then flew down to look inside, thinking it was his master returning. This startled B-dawg who fell straight into the small hole.

"My nose is stuck" he coughed. "Get me out of here!"

Budderball and Mudbud returned and they all grabbed hold of his tail and pulled him out. However this caused the hole to get bigger, enough for a puppy to crawl through.

"Ok I think that's enough adventuring for one day" decided Buddha.

"Yeah it looks like its nearly time for our kids to come back from school" agreed Budderball.

"How do you know that, dude?" asked a curious Mudbud.

"I always know when its nearly dinner time" replied Budderball.

"Well see you boy's tomorrow, Alice bought me a Halloween outfit I can't wait to see it!" said and excited Rosebud, before she turned to B-dawg. "Try not to have nightmare's about this".

"Relax sis when have I ever had nightmares?" B-dawg rhetorically asked.

The other puppies began chortling, remembering the times when they lived together. The Buddies ran back to their homes, after another fun adventure.

The end


	2. Ghost buddies chapter 1

**Quickly I would like to thank a user called Bluewolfbat who sent me a list of ideas for a Air buddies fanfic and I chose one which was really good so most of the plot was his idea.**

It was a few days before Halloween and Noah and Air bud had been invited to a basketball tournament in another city so the Buddies stopped by their old home to see their famous dad before he left for a week. When Mr. Framm left for work and Noah went to school, the Buddies went through one of their old secret entrance, the cellar to get in the house and met Air bud.

"Huh you knew we'd come in this way?" asked a confused Buddha.

"You forget you used to live here and you ALWAYS used this way to get out of the house when you were in trouble especially you Mudbud" stated Buddy looking at his mischievous son.

"Fo' sizzle dawg, Mudbud always got in trouble especially when it rains, he's a repeat offender" added B-dawg.

"Such a shame you won't be here for Halloween" sighed Budderball.

"Its also such a shame we won't be able to see our kids spooky Fernfield tour next week" said Rosebud.

"Well i'm gonna go tell your mum that your here it will only take a minute" Buddy told them before he ran out.

After a while the Buddies got board and B-dawg eventually said "Lets go do something fun this is boring!" The others agreed and they found themselves mucking around outside a large room.

"Dudes lets check this place out" suggested Mudbud. The buddies entered and looked around. There was furniture everywhere, all wrapped up in white cloth. It was about to be painted so white cloth was placed over everything to stop it from getting wet.

"Whats going on here?" wondered Rosebud.

"They look like giant marshmallows!" drooled Budderball. Air bud and Molly then appeared.

"Dad whats going on here?" asked a confused Buddha.

"Yeah you dawgs getting ready for Halloween or something?" said B-dawg.

"Well no in fact this room is getting painted before we leave for a week" explained Buddy.

Molly then began giggling. "Oh Buddy why don't you tell them about what you did to this room when you first moved in?"

"Whats mum talking about dad?" asked Rosebud.

"Yeah tell us please!" pleaded Mudbud.

Buddy then explained how, when he first moved in with the Framm family, they were painting this room. However he ruined it by getting all tangled up in the bed sheets and then causing the paint to spill everywhere, making even more mess. After he told the story the Buddies burst out laughing, uncontrollably.

"Hey I think mum should put one of these sheets on her for Halloween she'll look like a ghost then" chortled Mudbud trying to scare everyone. "These things do look like ghosts watch out their going to get you!"

"G-g-ghosts!" stammered B-dawg, running behind Buddy.

"B-dawg don't be a fraidy cat ghosts aren't real" jeered Rosebud. Suddenly the wind pushed against the cloth on the sofa, causing it to start blowing. Rosebud screamed and ran behind Molly.

"Ha now look who's the fraidy cat, the so-called fearless Rosebud" taunted B-dawg. The others looked at the blowing cloth and shivered.

"Ah is that the Halloween Hound?!" shivered Budderball.

"Relax the Halloween Hound is just a legend" Buddy assured them. "Ghosts don't exist anyway".

"Yeah I knew that dawg" lied B-dawg.

"Thanks for the scare Mudbud" Rosebud sarcastically huffed.

"What are brothers for?" he jokingly replied.

With Noah and his family gone the house was completely empty and locked up so no human anyway can get in. The Buddies however, who haven't been in the house for years and wanted to go for a sleep over, decided to sneak out and spend the night there. When they got in through the cellar they saw the entire house was dark and everything was silent.

"Yo dawgs I think i'm gonna bounce you know Billy might just wake up or something" stammered B-dawg.

"What a chicken" chortled Rosebud.

"Seriously sis? You seem to have forgotten how much you screamed the other day when we went in that room with white cloth" stated Buddha.

Budderball raced towards the kitchen and spotted opened the cupboards, only to see nothing but a few bread pieces.

"What come on!" he whined. "They didn't leave anything"!.

"Who cares about eating lets check out our sweet room" urged Mudbud.

"You mean what used to be our room" said Rosebud. The Buddies ran up the stairs and to their room. A few stuff was still there such as the picture of Noah and the Buddies and Rosebud's football poster.

"Hey they kept our bed" noticed Buddha, going towards the bed which they used to sleep in.

"So now we just go to sleep?" asked Budderball.

"No way dawg its a slumber party do you know what slumber means?" B-dawg rhetorically replied.

"I'v got a totally rad idea lets go check out that room again I cant stop thinking about it since we saw it" pleaded Mudbud. Rosebud agreed.

"On second thought maybe we should go to sleep" B-dawg quickly changed his mind, contracting what he said earlier.

Suddenly the strong wind pushed the window open and the branches of trees scraped against the house making creepy noises. The Buddies stopped and huddled together.

"I changed my mind again lets go down stairs, NOW" whimpered B-dawg. The others followed their scared brother down the stairs and noticed that the room being painted was left open. Molly meanwhile decided to check up on her pups and went next door. However the wind caused her to fall back into the wall, causing a loud thud.

"W-what was that?" Budderball quietly asked.

"Ooh its a scary ghost! It's coming to get you!" Mudbud tried scaring everyone.

"Mudbud cut it out!" demanded Rosebud.

"I second that. Ghosts are not real, like dad said, and stuff which do go up are just souls leaving a dead body" added Buddha.

"Ok lets split up and look around" suggested Rosebud.

"Split up?! Are you trippin, sis?" snapped B-dawg. "The ones with the shiny stuff are ALWAYS picked of first!".

"Then take your bling of".

"No way me and my bling never separate".

"Well were about to, you can go with Mudbud" said Rosebud.

Budderball decided to "search" in the kitchen while Buddha and Rosebud went downstairs. Mudbud and B-dawg were right outside the room being painted.

"Ok dude you first" said Mudbud. B-dawg nervously walked in followed by his dirty brother. They both looked around at the cloth on furniture.

"See nothing here now let's go!" demanded B-dawg. Molly was walking through the garden to try and get in using the window and she decided to knock on it, hoping the pups will let her in. Rosebud turned around and saw the shadow of her mum through the glass. She screamed and hid behind Buddha.

"Calm yourself Rosebud" started Buddha before he to noticed the shadow.

Budderball meanwhile was devouring a few cookies he had found. He jumped down from the table and went over to the others.

"Er guys why are just standing still?" he asked before noticing the shadow. "Ah its the Halloween hound run!" They ran upstairs while B-dawg and Mudbud were in the room with the cloths. "Hmm looks like the Framm's forgot to close this window" noticed B-dawg looking at the open window on the top left of the room. While he was walking the fierce wind pushed the cloths everywhere and one fell right on top of him.

"Hey who turned out the lights I hate the dark!" he wailed. Mudbud turned around and saw, what he thought, was a ghost!

"AHH A GHOST!" he yelled. Molly, meanwhile, had gotten in through this open window.

"Wait where's B-dawg?" asked a concerned Rosebud.

"I dunno I think the ghost dude got him!" feared Mudbud.

"Are you sure you weren't just pranking him?" glared Buddha.

"No way dude!" denied Mudbud.


	3. Ghost buddies chapter 2

Molly walked into the room and saw the cloths everywhere. "Hmm it seems they'v been in here" she guessed. However as she was walking the fierce wind was once again causing stuff to fly everywhere including a cloth, which landed right on Molly.

Meanwhile the Buddies were discussing what to do upstairs.

"I don't think it was a ghost it was in the shape of a puppy" realised Mudbud.

"Maybe the g-ghost has possessed B-dawg!" feared Budderball.

"Aw man this is all my fault!" sulked Mudbud.

"Shh guys do you here that?" whispered Rosebud. The puppies started walking back until they were at the end of the room and huddled together as B-dawg began walking up the stairs, bumping into the walls

"Ouch!" he moaned.

"Did you hear that it sounded like ghost moaning?" yelped Budderball.

"Let's try to be little more rationale, i'm sure that was just the wind" suggested Buddha. B-dawg came into the room with the cloth still over him. The other four Buddies screamed and ran down the stairs followed by B-dawg.

"It's right behind me!" yelled Budderball who accidentally bumped into the table. Buddha and Rosebud climbed up a table and stayed there. B-dawg, who was running blindly, bumped into the table legs causing it to wobble. The cloth came of him and Rosebud and Buddha had tumbled of and landed on top of their brother.

"Ah I got a bad headache" he moaned. Buddha and Rosebud tumbled of the table, with the sheet,and fell onto him.

"B-dawg your alive!" cheered Mudbud.

"Of course I am dawgs, nice to see I was missed" replied B-dawg.

"But where's the ghost?" asked Budderball.

They all turned around to see Molly with the sheet covering her and screamed. All five puppies turned to run but Budderball had run into the table cloth, covering the table, and got tangled in it.

"Get this ghost of of me!" he shouted falling into the others. Soon the cloth had covered them all. Molly took the sheet of and saw her pup's screaming and tangled up in the table cloth.

After she freed them they went back into the room being painted to put the cloths back. "Now whats been going on?" asked Molly.

"There was a ghost which scared us all and tried to possess us!" Rosebud quickly explained.

"Buddies you know ghosts don't exist that was just me, I was tangled up in that cloth replied Molly.

"Were really sorry about all the mess we'v made" apologised Buddha.

"Yeah and someone really needs to close that window" added Budderball.

"I wasn't scared I was just practising my voice" lied B-dawg.

"Ok dude's but you gotta admit that was awesome!" shouted Mudbud.

"Mudbud we could have all gotten hurt!" snapped Rosebud. As they turned to go out the wind once again blew the cloths of, one of which landed on Mudbud.

"AH HELP THE GHOST'S GOT ME!" he screamed. Molly helped him out.

"Now Mudbud is there something you need to say to the others?" Molly rhetorically asked the youngest boy of the Buddies.

"I'm sorry dudes and dudette i'm never gonna joke about ghost's again" apologised the dirty puppy. "And B-dawg sorry for pranking you before".

"Pshaw dawg, B-dawg loves practical jokes but yeah I was never really scared" pretended B-dawg.

"I sure hope Halloween wont be like this" hoped Budderball. "I don't want something like this to get in the way of my trick-or-treating".

"Relax what could possible happen?" laughed Rosebud

 **The end**


	4. Shasta and Rick Sanchez

**Crossover: Shasta gets a visit by Rick Sanchez** **, who wants to test out his new thought reading helmet. Shasta offers to test it out for him and can't help but to find out what one particular female golden retriever thought of him.**

Shasta was sitting alone on the edge of a icey cliff, next to a freezing cold sea that stretched out for miles. He was watching , thinking Talon, his teacher, might be out so he could see him and thank him, for if it wasn't for him he would've lost the annual Ferntiuktuk dog sled race. But,despite his accomplishment; his victory; achieving his and Adam's goal and helping his friends get home he still felt...empty and sad but he didn't know why.

Suddenly a loud buzzing noise was heard from behind him, followed by green glows. It was Rick Sanchez.

"Oh great, there's someone here" he grumbled, before drinking the rest of his "drink". Once he finished, he let out a burp and then hurled the empty bottle into the sea.

"Hey Rick" Shasta replied, frowning. He didn't bother turning around, he knew it was Rick and Rick was just...well...Rick.

"Finally win your stupid dog sled race?" asked Rick, rudely.

"Yeah..." Shasta simply replied, not really wanting to engage in a conversation with Rick at the moment.

"Well I guess this means in an alternate dimension you lose the race, or maybe in another one you die in the race, I dunno the possibilities are endless" listed Rick.

"Thanks for ruining the moment" the husky pup sarcastically replied.

"I don't want to be the master of the obvious but it er kinda looks like your feeling pretty dull so I guess that would mean the moments already been ruined" stated Rick, reaching into a pocket and taking out a small metal device that could fit on ones head. "I just came here to find a nice, quiet place where I can test out my feeling sensor, it just you know tells you the feelings of other people (or in your case animals) you encounter and how they particularly feel towards you. So you might want to stand back in case I get angry at someone because of what they think of me, cause I notice their hypocrisy, and have the urge to shoot my plasma ray at something. Not that I really care what happens to you, I just really don't want the council of Ricks to be on my back right now".

"Still hate you?" asked Shasta.

"Yep, trust me their as arrogant as that Jean George guy you told me about" answered Rick.

Shasta was feeling blue but there was one thing that he had noticed about one particular member of the Air buddies that he met, and he couldn't help but to keep thinking of that. A thought that he couldn't shake off. And Rick just happened to be here so maybe...

"Hey is it ok if I test it out for you?" asked Shasta, finally turning around. However, he soon noticed the size of the device would be an issue. "Oh wait that's to big to fit my small head, do you have a smaller one?"

"No need, this device takes the head shape of any skull it's placed on, regardless if you have big ears like you do" said Rick. "And that's a yes by the way- you can test it. But if you die and I need to summon your spirit before the Council of Ricks to testify that this was in no way my fault,I'm gonna need you to say that you wanted this".

"How could you possibly think that I wouldn't do that?" smirked Shasta.

"Urrgh, see this is one of the reasons I like you" said Rick, placing the metal device on his head. It took the shape of the small husky's head and the began to glow green. "That means it's working. Still haven't come up with a name for it though".

"Now what?" asked Shasta.

"Just say who's thoughts you want to see and close your eyes" explained Rick, as he sat down on the edge of the cliff, taking out another bottle of his "drink".

"I want to see..." Shasta was a bit nervous of saying it because Rick was literally right next to him. "I want to...know what Rosebud thinks of me".

"Oh so you finally found a girl?" laughed Rick, before he put the bottle to his lips.

Shasta saw the moment he first encountered the Buddies and when Rosebud introduced them to him. _"Shasta is so dreamy"_ she dreamily thought. _"Those blue eyes of his are mesmerising, and he's such a fearless leader...kinda like me"._

The husky continued to see the different moments he and Rosebud were together (such as the moment he was running with Rosebud at the front of the team) and heard how she considered him to "be courageous" when he had to crawl onto the cracking ice to save Jean George's dogs. He also began to hear her empathy for him for not having any parents, and constantly being alone when Adam was gone.

Rick continued to drink, although he could easily watch what Shasta was viewing from his wrist watch, that was connected to his latest invention.

Soon, Shasta saw something that was really sad for him to watch. How much Rosebud missed him upon returning to Fernfield. She felt as empty and blue as he did and she too was thinking about him and it seemed she began to doubt that Shasta actually liked her back and wishing he would've said something to her. Even Rick, who couldn't help but to watch this part, had to admit that this was depressing to watch.

"Jeez and I thought Dawn of the Dragon was depressing" groaned Rick, throwing another empty bottle into the ocean.

"Rick...can you take it off now?" begged the husky. Rick complied, not really caring about what he saw. "At least I know it works".

A few tears built up in Shasta's eyes. _I should've said something_ he regretted.

"Wow...I am a terrible and stupid dog for doing that" cursed Shasta, as more tears rolled of his fur and hit the ground.

This time it was Rick who didn't turn around. "Yeah?" he replied, refusing to turn. "You and me both...except, you know, I'm not a dog".


	5. Dude vs Dawg part 1

**Air buddies meets the boo brothers: I know I haven't been making a lot of chapter on the story right now but I need to go back and watch Scooby doo meets the boo brothers again so I know the dialogue and I have forgotten some of the stuff which happens so sorry about the wait.**

 **Dude vs Dawg**

 **B-dawg is jealous that everyone thinks Mudbud is more cooler than him.**

B-dawg is the second oldest of the Air Buddies. He loves dancing, rapping, music and being cool. He also likes showing of how cool he can be and often boasts about stuff. However he can't hide the fact that he gets scared very easily. In his house Billy, his owner, was getting ready for school.

"Yo B-dawg I gotta go now here i'll leave some new music I bought on so you can bust some moves" Billy told him before leaving.

"All right let's see what sick music is on" B-dawg said to himself.

The boom box played "Worst day ever" by the band, Simple plan.

"All right, well I wouldn't say today is my worst day ever, but I love this music" he announced before he started to dance.

Mudbud is the youngest boy of the litter and, unlike B-dawg, prefers to be cool in a different way. He likes mucking around in the mud and uses a bit of slang when he talks, a bit similar to B-dawg. Mudbud also doesn't like stressing over small problems, instead preferring to "hang loose". Before school started, the puppy and his owner, Pete, were playing volleyball outside. The bus horn beeped.

"Bye Mudbud, see you after school" Pete waved to his golden retriever before running to the bus.

"Better go meet my squad at the park, don't wanna be late" the mucky pup told himself.

To his surprise he found them outside the bakery. "Hey dudes and dudette why are you here?" he asked.

"Look at the sign on the glass" said Budderball. The sign read "Free pasty samples". "Oh sweet mamma, pastries!"

"We'll need to be quick and quiet" Buddha told the others.

"Nah i'm an expert on begging for treats" Budderball assured him.

He waited for someone to open the door and he ran inside. The big pup went up to the man holding a tray of pastries and did his begging look.

"Aw that's so cute!" shouted the man. "You want these?"

Budderball barked. The man gave him three which he put in his mouth and took to the others.

"Wow they actually do look nice" admitted Rosebud.

Just then an adult German shepherd dog ran past and grabbed all three of them. It was Cyclone, a mean dog who bullies the Buddies because he is jealous of Air bud.

"That looked like Cyclone!" noticed Buddha.

"It's go time now, dawgs" announced B-dawg.

"He's probably heading to the alley near the pet shop!" guessed Rosebud. "Lets split up. Buddha, Budderball and B-dawg try to chase him"

"What about me, dudette?" asked Mudbud.

"You and me will take the shortcut and try and beat him to the alley. I think the youngest should stick together for this one" she replied.

"No problem-o, sis" he agreed.

Budderball and his group were behind Cyclone who was running towards the hair cut shop. "I can smell the pastry's, near the haircut shop" realised Budderball.

"The hair cut shop? Uh-oh the others are going the wrong way" said B-dawg.

"Don't worry fate will lead them to the right way" said Buddha, the spiritual one.

They ran to the hair cut shop where Cyclone was with his friend Roar, a hound.

"Look what I stole from those Air bud puppies" gloated Cyclone.

"Yuck I hate pastry's!" retorted Roar.

"Oh well I don't want them" said Cyclone. "Here, pipsqueaks, you can have them back.

"That chase was of the chain yo i'v never ran as fast as that, apart from in Alaska" commented B-dawg.

"Jeez you talk a lot of slang" noted Roar.

"Yep him and Mudbud use it a lot" agreed Buddha.

"Mudbud? Well yeah but I do it better" boasted B-dawg.

This gave Cyclone an idea.

"Are you kidding? Mudbud's way cooler than this one" he laughed. "Right Roar"

"Whats wrong with you?" began the confused hound before realising his crafty plan. "Oh yeah the way he uses slang is much better at least we can understand him"

"WHAT!?" shouted B-dawg. "You gots to be trippin".

"I'm sorry I can't understand you maybe we can ask Mudbud to say it BETTER" chortled Cyclone.

Buddha was busy trying to stop Budderball from eating all the pastries.

"Well can he dance like I can?" B-dawg rhetorically asked them.

"No he can't maybe you are cooler" Roar jokingly replied.

"Wait a minute, when Mudbud rolls around in dirt then shakes of that looks like dancing and very good dancing" Cyclone reminded him.

"Now that you say it, yes its true" teased the hound.

"What my little bro cooler than me?!" cried B-dawg. "No way!"

Cyclones owner came out of the haircut shop and the two went away. Roar ran back to his own house.

Rosebud and Mudbud then arrived. "Oh you found them" said Rosebud noticing the pastries.

"What was those two saying to you B-dawg while I was busy?" asked a concerned Buddha.

"Nothing" B-dawg grumpily lied. "Now how's about we have those pastries"

The Buddies turned around to see Budderball had finished eating all of three!

"Budderball!" they all shouted.


	6. Dude vs Dawg part 2

Later the Buddies went to their usual meeting place, the park. "So what should we do?" asked Rosebud.

"I got an idea how about a dance-off" suggested B-dawg, trying to prove he was the best at dancing.

"That's totally a good idea, and something new, although I think your'll win" she agreed.

"Ok i'll go first" said B-dawg.

"Well pick someone to dance against" said Buddha.

"Hmm...I pick Mudbud" declared B-dawg.

"Me...but I can't dance!" cried Mudbud. Roar and Cyclone were walking through the park at the same time.

"What you don't know how to dance!" B-dawg loudly announced so the two older bullies could hear.

"Come on just do some of that rolling around you do and shake around your good at that" Rosebud told him.

"Well ok" Mudbud nervously agreed.

B-dawg started dancing, doing different moves. Roar and Cyclone came over to watch. Mudbud began dancing and actually did good.

"Huh?" gasped B-dawg. Other dogs,cats and more animals came over to watch. Mudbud eventually fell but B-dawg was to tired to dance anymore.

"Now that was great!" cheered a tabby cat.

"I think Mudbud could've won that but you know he's never danced before so yeah" the sneaky German shepherd remarked.

"It's nearly dinner, our kids should be back soon" remembered Budderball.

"What? HEY GET BACK HERE I WASN'T DONE TRYING TO MAKE YOU FEEL USELESS!" Cyclone yelled to B-dawg. But the puppies didn't hear him.

The Buddies ran to their homes. B-dawg stopped outside the sheriffs office to tap to Deputy Sniffer.

"Hey deputy what's crack-a-lackin?" he greeted.

"Oh B-dawg what can I do for you?" said Sniffer.

"I wanted to ask you a question" B-dawg replied. "Who do you think is cooler me or Mudbud?"

Sniffer took some time to think about the question before noticing Mudbud running past. "Oh Mudbud!" he called to the mucky puppy, who didn't hear and continued running home.

"Aw come on!" yelled B-dawg, thinking Sniffer had said Mudbud was cooler but instead he was just calling to him.

"Wait what?" asked a confused Sniffer. But B-dawg ran back to his house.

* * *

The next day, when Billy went to school, B-dawg was again listening to "Worst day ever" because he felt like yesterday was a bad day for him. The other Buddies had decided to go get him, since he was late. They came in.

"Hey B-dawg how come your not at the park?" asked Rosebud.

"Is this some new music you got?" noticed Mudbud.

"Well why don't you school me at dancing again like how you embarrassed me yesterday!" snapped B-dawg.

"Huh? B-dawg what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong? You wanna know what's wrong? Everyone thinks your more cooler than me when I am the cool one not you!"

"But I just thought we were playing yesterday" whimpered Mudbud.

"Yo are you mad or something!?" shouted B-dawg.

"Oh" Mudbud replied with a sad look on his face. The sad pup ran out.

"Wait, Mudbud?" B-dawg said with a concerned look, realising how he had just yelled at his younger brother.

"B-dawg!" yelled Rosebud. "What did you do that for?"

"I didn't mean to make him upset" said B-dawg. "I was just mad that everyone thinks he's cooler than me".

"Jealousy is not a good feeling to have, B-dawg, everyone is different and Mudbud isn't trying to be cooler than you and he didn't mean for you to be embarrassed yesterday" stated Buddha.

"Where'd you even get an idea like that?" asked Budderball.

"Cyclone and Roar they said- started B-dawg.

"Those two bullies again, you should never listen to them!" advised Rosebud.

"Ah snap! What do I do?" sighed B-dawg.

"Don't worry I felt the same way when I ate the Thanksgiving turkey but then I tried making it up to Bartleby" suggested Budderball.

B-dawg ran to find his younger brother while the other three puppies went to the park.

* * *

B-dawg found Mudbud sulking next to a puddle, in front of his house, looking in it.

"I never thought i'd see your near water" joked B-dawg.

"Dude I'm sorry about yesterday, really" apologised Mudbud.

"Don't need to apologise cause I need to first" said B-dawg. "Look Mudbud I didn't mean to get angry at you I was just mad that Roar and Cyclone were teasing me about that your more cooler than me" he explained.

"But i'm not and I wasn't trying to be either" sulked Mudbud.

"Dawg are you kidding? Your off the chain!"

Mudbud started to cheer up a bit.

"Come on little bro lets go!" said B-dawg. "You can choose today's activity".

"Dude that sounds awesome!" cried Mudbud. The mucky pup hugged his brother.

"Ok calm down, your gonna get me dirty" said B-dawg awkwardly said.

As they ran towards the park they spotted Roar and Cyclone next to the pet shop.

"Oh look its B-dawg and his MUCH cooler younger brother" taunted Cyclone.

"Yes and...he looks more cooler than him today!" added Roar.

"What kind of an insult was that?" whispered the German shepherd.

"You dudes really need to chillax cause it seems all you do is come up with failed plans" exclaimed Mudbud.

"Failed? I think it was quite good and worked" Cyclone praised himself.

"No way you dawgs can never make the Air buddies split up!" jeered B-dawg.

"Well Cyclone, you actually can't split up the air, it's everywhere" said Roar.

"You idiot their called the AIR buddies, it's their nickname!" snapped Cyclone.

Cyclone growled, knowing his plan had failed, while B-dawg and Mudbud ran to the park to meet the others.

 **The end**


	7. Dogs need no school

**Dogs need don't need school**

 **When Bartleby forgets his lunch behind its up to Budderball to break into the school and return it.**

It was 7:30 in their morning in Fernfield and Budderball's owner, Bartleby, was eating breakfast in a hurry. Of course his puppy could take time in devouring his big breakfast as he didn't have to go to school. "Master Bartleby your father is waiting in their car" the butler informed him.

"Ok" he replied. "Bye Budderball, see you after school"

He took his bag and went in the car while his greedy puppy continued eating. He then noticed a bag on the table and sniffed it. He could smell food.

"Oh no Bartleby left his lunch" he realised. "Thats the only good part of a school day!"

He immediately picked it up, by the handle, using his mouth, and ran outside.

Meanwhile in the park the other Buddies were with their sport plushies. "Yo dawg's this time I was here first" bragged B-dawg.

"Aw your right you were here first" groaned Rosebud, who's usually there first.

"That means I get to choose what game to play" announced B-dawg. "I choose to play tag!"

Buddha looked around and spotted Budderball running with his owners lunch bag.

"Looks like Budderball got a head start" he noticed.

They ran after him and stopped their oldest brother.

"Dude what's the rush?" asked Mudbud. "I can see you brang a doggie bag".

Budderball put the bag down. "Guys this is'nt mine, Bartleby left his lunch I need to go give it to him before their lessons start".

"In that case let's go" said Rosebud. "Team Buddies to the rescue!"

The five puppies ran towards the school, where all the kids just got off the bus and had gone inside the school.

"They'v already gone in, I guess that means so do we" decided Rosebud.

"We shouldn't disturb the lessons, school is very important it teaches new lessons to children" stated Buddha.

"Yo I don't need no school'in, I already know all I need to know!" declared B-dawg.

They ran inside and after all the kids went into their classes. They stopped in the hallways, and began looking at all the lockers, doors and fountains.

"Theres so many rooms which one is he in?" wondered Mudbud. "Buddha, dude, you shoud'nt be drinking from that fountain".

Buddha was reaching up to try and reach the fountain. "Sorry, my throat just felt dry" he explained.

Just then loud footsteps could be heard. It was a teacher. The Buddies ran inside the janitors closet and hid. B-dawg, who was next to the broom, sneezed. The teacher stopped whistling to himself and looked around. He spotted Mudbud's dirty paw prints on the floor.

A rat then came out from behind the vacuum cleaner.

"Ew gross!" squealed Rosebud.

"Hey I resent that comment!" snapped the rat. "I watched you pups sneak in here and i'm telling you that was a bad idea!"

"Can you please help us, we fear our location is about to be discovered?" pleaded Buddha.

"Sure thing" he replied, going over to the vent entrance and opening it.

"Yo dawg you sure we should be trusting a rodent?" whispered B-dawg. "It seems like the cleaners are doing a bad job".

"You shouldn't judge people by the way they look" stated his younger brother.

"You should all be able to fit in just go in a single file line" advised the rat.

"Well dudette, ladies first" Mudbud said to the only girl of the litter.

They all went in, crawling through the narrow vent system.

"Ok talk quietly any noise you make can be heard around the school" said the rat.

"I need to give this lunch bag to my kid, he said he usually has Geography at this time" Budderball explained.

"Hmm yes I know where that room is let's go check if there still there" replied the rat, running ahead.

The Buddies followed their new rat friend until they stopped.

"Whats the hold up, its stuffy in here" whined B-dawg.

They all tried looking through the vent entrance which was on the top of the wall in the classroom. The class was watching a slide show about animals in snowy areas. A picture of a husky puppy came up.

"Hey it looks like Shasta" noticed Mudbud.

"Yeah but its not as dreamy as him" smiled Rosebud dreamily.

"Rosebud your inside voice" giggled Buddha causing Rosebud to turn red.

"Move your butt dawg I wanna see!" B-dawg said to Budderball.

The class began hearing light puppy noises and began looking at each other. "Whoever is making animal noises stop now!" yelled the teacher. Everyone looked at Rodney and Skip, who usually muck around.

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't do that!" he denied.

The puppies and the rat were crawling towards the lunch hall. "Well let's leave Bartleby's lunch here it has his name on so he'll know its his" suggested Budderball.

They arrived above the lunch hall and the rat prepared to open the vent. "Ok puppies prepare to land!" he told them. He opened it causing them all to fall down and land on a table. "Ok let's leave it here" said Rosebud.

As they prepared to leave, Budderball smelt burgers.

"Oh sweet mamma!" he drooled. "Burgers!" He ran of into the kitchen.

"Budderball stop!" yelled Buddha. They all ran into the kitchen and hid in a cupboard. Budderball was climbing to the top of it trying to get to the burgers. A cook then walked in, heading towards them from the back door.

"Uh-oh i'm gonna take care of this one" grinned the rat. He ran up towards her causing her to shriek.

"Dude let's go!" Mudbud yelled to Budderball. The Buddies ran outside through the open back door. The rat followed after escaping the cook.

"Thanks for the help" said Rosebud.

"No problem that was the most fun i'v had in ages!" laughed the rat.

The Buddies ran back to the park where their parents were waiting. "Well that was...educational" said Buddha,sarcastically.

"Like I said before dogs don't need no school, especially not the B-dawg!" stated B-dawg.

The end


	8. Golden stealer part 1

**B-dawg the** **thief (part 1)**

 **A golden puppy has been stealing stuff around town and all the evidence points to it being B-dawg.**

It was 8:00 pm and the Buddies were out in the park playing. It was raining heavily and the Buddies were preparing to get back home.

"Ok guys it's getting late let's go home now before our kids start to worry" said Rosebud.

"Yeah Bartleby usually leaves me a night time snack before I go to sleep" agreed Budderball.

"No way am I staying out in this rain let's go dawgs" added B-dawg.

Over by the big post office, a news crew had assembled and were preparing to do a broadcast. Several people came over to watch, hoping they would be on TV. The reporter was Tad Thomson (The reporter from Space buddies) with Frederick, his assistant and cameraman. Roar and Cyclones owner's were among the small crowd so they were also there. They stood underneath a large awing above the post office.

"Good evening viewers and welcome to our exclusive report from outside the post office about the recent crime in the street of Biscuit" Tad said to the camera. "I am sure many in the crowd have seen or heard about this thief up until now we have no idea who it is other than the fact that it is a dog but which breed is this canine criminal?"

"I think we should wait near the post office until the rain calms down a bit" suggested Buddha.

"Yo there's a news crew there i'm sure they'd love to catch a full view of me for their show!" gloated B-dawg.

"Yeah right B-dawg who would put you in a movie?" laughed Rosebud before turning to Mudbud, who was rolling around in the mud. "Come on Mudbud this rain is wrecking my fur-do".

"No problem-o dudette!" said Mudbud, shaking off all the mud on his fur. They ran over to the post office and waited underneath the large awing.

"Now we have some information from one of our viewers about the appearance of the dog this man claims to have a video of him" continued Tad, giving the mic to a man next to him.

"I have Tad and i'll show you" said the man.

"Ok...can we see it?" asked Tad.

"Yes".

"Like maybe now?"

"Oh yes of course" laughed the man getting his phone out. "You see when I heard about the crime wave I put a camera outside my home to see this criminal".

"Yo what's the hip-hop action?" wondered B-dawg.

"Well, well well if it isn't Air bud's five golden nuggets" joked Cyclone.

"Yum golden nuggets" drooled Budderball, thinking of food.

"What do you want?" glared Rosebud, trying to defend herself and her brothers.

"You know it's not safe for puppies to be on the street's at this time" said Roar. "You know about the menacing Golden Goblin?"

"The golden goblin whats that?" asked Mudbud.

"He's the golden retriever dog which has been robbing stuff on Biscuit avenue" explained Cyclone. "We dogs have seen him, he's a golden retriever but no one knows who it could even be one of YOU".

"Yikes...maybe we s-should go back" stammered B-dawg.

"Calm yourself B-dawg we are not on the road they speak of and we are surrounded by other people" Buddha tried calming him down.

"Shh lets see them reveal the criminal" commanded Roar.

"Ah ha here it is!" exclaimed the man showing the video to the camera.

"Look its a puppy!" gasped the Frederick. "Pause it!"

The man paused the video so they could see the puppies appearance.

"Hmm it's a golden retriever all right" spotted Tad, looking for more details. "I think I've seen a clue, the puppy is wearing a bling with the letter...B!"

The Buddies all turned to B-dawg.

"What no I didn't do it!" denied B-dawg.

"But B-dawg's always with us apart from at night but- started Rosebud.

"Night exactly when the robberies happen" interrupted Cyclone.

"B-dawg has been feeling tired recently in the mornings but I doubt he is a thief" defended Buddha.

"Yeah right your brother needs to be locked away!" shouted Roar.

"Oh no this isn't good if an animal steals he gets put in the pound for life" lied Cyclone, trying to frighten B-dawg.

"But I didn't do it!" shouted B-dawg. Cyclone and Roar started barking loudly so everyone would see. They all turned around and looked at the five puppies who immediately ran home.

The next morning, the Buddies met up at the park where B-dawg was worried that he could have been the one stealing.

"What if i'm sleep walking and stealing stuff in my sleep!" shouted B-dawg. "I have been feeling tired for a few days".

"B-dawg, I assure you, that's nothing but a coincidence" Buddha told him. "But whoever is behind this is trying to frame you".

"I'm too young to go to jail I wont survive a day!" panicked B-dawg.

"Don't worry dude were'll find the REAL criminal and bring him to justice" said Mudbud.

"Ok here's the plan when our kids go to sleep we all sneak out and wait on Biscuit street then catch the thief" instructed Rosebud.

"Yum how can such a delicious name have such bad luck?" sighed Budderball, thinking about food (as usual).

Cyclone and Roar overheard this conversation and went to tell Deputy Sniffer.

"I'm telling you sir we just heard the Buddies talk their going to help B-dawg in his crime spree!" lied Cyclone.

"I don't believe that I've known B-dawg his whole life he's to scared to do something like that it's probably any old dog who's doing this" disagreed the bloodhound.

"Well would you at least let us come with you tonight so we can catch B-dawg?" asked Roar.

"Fine i'm supposed to be heading there anyway the sheriff has some sort of 'big trap' he's making" agreed Deputy Sniffer. "But I still don't think it's B-dawg".


	9. Golden stealer part 2

Meanwhile, Tad and Frederick had just been telling the Sheriff Dan the same thing and showed him the video too. But the sheriff said that when they capture the puppy then they will see who it is. The two went out and the Buddies were running past at the same time.

"This way guy's the free donuts special might end if we don't hurry!" panted Budderball, running in front of the others. They were running to the bakery where the free donuts special ending.

"Hey it's those Air bud pups and the one who looks like the thief" spotted Tad. His pocket watch fell out of his pocket and while B-dawg was running the chain accidentally wrapped around his leg and he was running with Tad's pocket watch on his leg.

"So did that fat guy send you the video of the thief?" asked Frederick.

"No I asked that hippo to send me a video and he sends me a movie trailer about a dog playing basketball and a boy with a depressed life. Who would watch that?" groaned Tad (guess what he's referencing). He then took out his phone only to see his pocket watch was gone! He looked at B-dawg.

"Hey that puppy just stole my pocket watch!" yelled Tad. "I knew he was the thief!"

"Let's get him!" shouted Frederick as they began chasing them.

"Er I think those free donuts will have to wait guys" gulped Rosebud.

"Dudes we've got company!" added Mudbud. They all began running followed by the two chasers.

"Let's get em!" ordered Tad.

"I'm right behind the little- AH!" screamed Frederick who had just crashed into a bin. A black cat jumped out and stepped all over him. The Buddies and the two reporters continued running through different areas, usually with Tad and Frederick crashing into stuff.

Tad chased the Buddies into a garden and Frederick came from the other direction.

"This way through the bushes" ordered Rosebud as they all prepared to wriggle under the bush.

"I got em cornered!" beamed Tad. Him and Frederick jumped over the bush at the same time and crashed into each other.

"Ouch!" murmured Buddha. "Why are they after us anyway?"

"Hey B-dawg what's that around your paw?" noticed Budderball.

"Huh? It's a blinged out pocket watch how cool is that!" exclaimed B-dawg, before spotting it had the name "Tad" written on it. "Oh no I really am a thief!"

* * *

At night the Buddies went to Biscuit avenue and waited behind some trash cans. Sheriff Dan had finished laying out his "master trap" and was waiting by the bushes with Deputy Sniffer. The two bullies were also there.

"So where's all the biscuit's?" asked Budderball.

"Budderball, we've been over this there isn't real biscuits on Biscuit avenue" groaned Rosebud.

"That's a dirty trick to pull on someone" exclaimed the greedy pup.

"Guys look someones coming!" Buddha alerted the others.

"Look dudes it's the 'golden thief' and he's walking towards the trap" explained Mudbud, who was being the look out. "Now we can prove B-dawg's innocent. Hey where is B-dawg?"

The golden puppy walked towards a ring which Sheriff Dan left as bait and began sniffing it.

"Look he's wearing a bling it's B-dawg I told you!" spluttered Cyclone.

"And it seems the rest of his criminal gang have come to assist him" Roar glared at the Buddies.

Sheriff Dan pulled on the string, which was supposed to drop a net attached to the lampposts on top of the dog, but nothing happened.

"Hey what gives?!" the sheriff said loudly. The puppy saw Dan and ran. The sheriff stood under the net and Cyclone and Roar went towards the Buddies, also walking under the net.

"This is what I get for wasting my money on a net! Stupid, stupid- cursed the sheriff before the net dropped on all three of them. "Hey it worked YES! now HELP GET ME OUT OF THIS AND GET MY LAWYER I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU!"

"What a big baby" insulted Roar.

"Our town is being protected by a complete weirdo!" added Cyclone.

"Don't worry sheriff, old buddy, i'll get you out just as soon as I get that thief" promised Sniffer as he chased the "golden thief".

"Come on guys we need to go after him" said Rosebud as she and the Buddies gave chase to the puppy.

Air bud and Molly were out on the roof when Tad and Frederick prepared to make their way to the newsroom.

"Come on Frederick we'v just got news form sheriff Dan they found the golden puppy thief" Tad hurried him along.

"What's the point we already know it's definitely that B-dawg puppy just get him instead" whined Frederick.

"Did you hear that, Molly, B-dawg's in trouble!" gasped Buddy.

"Quickly we need to check up on him!"fretted Molly.

The Buddies ended up in the forest with Deputy Sniffer.

"Dudes I hate to say it but I think B-dawg might actually be the thief" worried Mudbud.

"No way is our brother a criminal" protested Rosebud.

"Hey guys do you smell that?" sniffed Budderball. "Smells like honey".

"Dude this is no time to be thinking about food" grunted Mudbud.

"I smell it to maybe it's where the thief is" suggested Sniffer. "You should be canine dog when you grow up, Budderball, you got the nose for it".

They followed the scent to a cave in the woods.

"It seems like nature has sent us on the right course" said Buddha. They went inside the dark cave and saw a small blanket, honey, apples and all of the stolen stuff. Their was yarn balls, a gold watch, a ring and food.

"Well all this detective work has made me hungry" drooled Budderball, eating some cookies.

"Hey those are mine!" shouted a female voice. They all looked in the cave as a female golden retriever puppy came out. She wore a B bling just like B-dawg.

"Hey your the golden thief" said Rosebud.

"A-are you here to arrest me?" she nervously asked Deputy Sniffer.

"Maybe you can explain whats going on" insisted Sniffer in a kind voice.

"I don't like stealing but I have to" admitted the puppy.

"Don't you have a kid to be your bro?" asked Mudbud.

She sadly shaked her head. "When my family moved out of town they left me here. I was to scared to go into a pound I heard bad things about it".

"Well I can help you, trust me is a changed man now" promised Sniffer. "Do you have a name?"

"My names Betti" she replied.

"Stealing is a very bad omen. Our brother has gotten into serious trouble" Buddha told her.

"But wait why have you been pretending to be B-dawg?" wondered Rosebud.

"I didn't want him to get into any trouble I just...think he's awesome that's why I wore this bling" Betti shyly admitted.

"Aw that's so sweet" cooed Rosebud. "I can't wait to tell B-dawg".

"Please don't" blushed Betti. "I'll find a way to prove he's innocent".

Just then, Tad and B-dawg along with Sheriff Dan came from the bushes.

"Ouch a nettle stung me!" cried Dan.

"B-dawg where were you?" asked Budderball.

"I saw Tad and needed to give him his bling...I mean watch back" explained his brother. "Yo who's this girl?"

"B-dawg i'm so sorry I got you blamed for my crimes" apologized Betti.

"Well that's nice but the whole town still thinks i'm guilty" said B-dawg.

"Hey it's all the stolen stuff!" noticed Dan, before looking at Betti. "So your the thief? You live here little pup?"

Betti let out a quiet, but sad, whine.

"I think I've got an idea" thought Sniffer, looking at Tad.

* * *

In the news station, Tad was broadcasting the story. On a table next to him was B-dawg and Betti along with .

"So it seems this homeless puppy was stealing stuff because she needed it to survive. If you want to adoot her and give her a nice home come down to the pound" said Tad. "Turns out it wasn't this male puppy after all".

"That's right and I promise to find her a home" added Mr. Cruge, before turning to the crew. "I am getting paid for this right?"

Billy was waiting in the room for B-dawg along with the rest of the Buddies.

"I knew he was innocent" lied the large man who showed the recording. "Soughta".

"You pups were very nice for helping this homeless pup" praised Air bud.

"But this slumber party was rad!" exclaimed Mudbud.

"Ok just don't always do it" laughed Molly.

"See told you it wasn't B-dawg" Cyclone said to Roar.

"Did you?" retorted the hound.

The broadcast ended and B-dawg ran onto Billy's lap and began licking his face.

 **The end**


	10. Air buddies and Santa pups

**Santa pups and Air buddies**

 **Santa paws takes the Buddies to the North pole to help out once again and to see their old friend, Puppy paws. This time they meet his siblings; Hope, Noble, Charity and Jingle.**

It was December and Fernfield was preparing for Christmas and the Air buddies were hoping to expect some very special visitors. Last year they had helped Santa Claus, Santa Paws and Puppy Paws save the holiday and Santa paws had said that they could help out next year too.

"Alright I can't wait for Santa paws to come" hyped Mudbud.

"I hope he brings us lots of presents I mean, I don't mean to brag, but I think I've been on the nice list all year" hoped Rosebud.

"Pshaw what have you done, Rosebud" interrupted B-dawg.

"Well I dunno maybe saved Halloween" Rosebud sarcastically replied.

"Girl, we all stopped the Halloween Hound" argued B-dawg.

"You mean AFTER you released him" Rosebud reminded him.

"Chillax Rosebud it was B-dawg's plan that saved us" said Mudbud.

"Material possessions are not everything i'm just happy to help Santa paws in creating good karma" advised the wise Buddha.

"I just hope Bartleby remembers to leave out some cookies so...Santa paws can eat it" smirked Budderball.

"Dude we all know your gonna eat it" said Mudbud. "You know we all used to live together".

"Well Bartleby hasn't ever found out thanks to my brilliant sneaking methods" bragged Budderball.

"It's getting late" yawned Rosebud.

"Good night to you all I look forward to seeing you tomorrow" waved Buddha as he left for his house. The others went to their separate houses too.

* * *

In the North Pole, the Santa pups were riding on the reindeer's and had just landed.

"Great to see you all having fun but may I remind you that we only have a few days before Christmas" said their farther.

"We know dad" sighed Noble.

"I think we can handle it I mean last year we did save all of Pineville" Charity reminded Santa Paws.

"Aw man you guys are making me jealous I wish I was there to see it" moaned puppy paws.

"Bro, you got in an adventure of your own" said Hope.

"Yeah you hanged out with those totally awesome golden retriever pup's and helped deliver presents all around the world" added Charity.

"That must've been so cool" sang Jingle.

"Dad you know you said that next year the Buddies could be helpers- began puppy paws.

"I was thinking the exact same thing and I already talked about it with Santa so were gonna quickly head out and get them" announced Santa paws, already guessing what his son was going to say.

* * *

Budderball woke up and to his shock he was flying! He saw all of Fernfield below him.

"AH!" he screamed. "I'm having another flying nightmare!"

The others woke up and saw the same thing. They were all confused apart from Mudbud who was cuddled up in Santa's sack and was fast asleep.

"I am finally one with the sky" meditated Buddha.

"Yo am I trippin or are we all just having the same dream?" wondered B-dawg.

Budderball quickly moved away from the edge of the slay and went behind Rosebud.

"Is the oldest actually hiding behind the youngest?" laughed Rosebud.

"Hey you know that i'm afraid of heights" whimpered Budderball.

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice. "Ho, ho ho!"

Mudbud then woke up. "Whoa check out this sweet sack look's just like Santa's sack its got presents and everything!"

"Good your all awake" interrupted Santa paws. "It's so good to see you again, Buddies!"

"SANTA PAWS!" they all shouted at once.

"Well Buddies what do you think of my sled's new paint job?" asked Santa himself.

"It's off the chain although I would've put a shiny bling in the middle" replied B-dawg. "So we headin to the North pole?"

"You betcha now if you excuse me I need to focus on flying this thing" laughed the jolly fat man. "Puppy paws and his siblings are excited to see you".

"Siblings? I thought Puppy Paw's was the only pup" said Rosebud, remembering what Puppy Paws had told them last year.

"Well he did but they never really played with him as they were all at Santa school so he felt like he was the only child" revealed Santa Paws.

"That's really sad we would never do that to each other" gasped Budderball.

"Luckily they learned their lesson after going on an adventure of their own and now their just like you Buddies" replied Paws.

"I can't wait to meet them" cheered Mudbud, getting excited.

* * *

When the sled landed, the puppies rushed out and were greeted by Puppy paws.

"Buddies! I'm so happy to see you again!" greeted Puppy paws.

"Us to, dude" replied Mudbud.

"Yo I told you your part of the B-dawg nation so of course we would see you again" added B-dawg.

"Come on let me show your my sisters and brother" Puppy paws led them inside the workshop.

"Hey everyone look it's the Buddies!" exclaimed Eddie, Santa paws head elf. Everyone greeted the Buddies but couldn't hang around with them as they had more important work to do.

"That reminds me I should probably get helping to" remembered Puppy paws. "My dad's now given me important tasks have fun with my brother and sisters".

"Ok now we need to find his fam" decided Mudbud.

"Hey that looks like it could be them" Rosebud pointed at four Great Pyrenees puppies playing.

Hope, the naughty one, was chasing after Noble and Charity and accidentally fell onto a pair of roller skates.

"WHOA I COULD USE SOME HELP!" she yelled. She zoomed past Jingle and Noble and the Buddies.

"B-dawg look out!" warned Buddha. But it was too late Hope crashed right into B-dawg and fell into a pile of presents.

"That was awesome!" she cheered, before noticing B-dawg. "Oops i'm so sorry are you ok?"

"Yo that was so cool" responded B-dawg, getting up. Hope then looked at him and got a bit shy.

"Well...er I gotta go clean up this mess since I caused it" she stammered before running off.

"I love your bow it rocks, girl" complimented Charity.

"Thanks" smiled Rosebud.

"Well that was an interesting first impression" stated Buddha in a jokingly way.

"Yeah were good at that you already know our brother so your the Buddies right?" said Noble.

"You got that right, dude, were the Air buddies" replied Mudbud.

"Hey you guys got any cookies or something to eat?" asked the greedy Budderball.

"Follow us were'll take you to the kitchen" instructed Jingle. Budderball, Jingle, Buddha and Charity went to the kitchen to get some food.

"Hey B-dawg don't look now but Hope is totally checking you out" smirked Mudbud.

"Well it's like I always say chicks dig me" gloated B-dawg. "Besides that dog does look kinda pretty".

The others began laughing.

"I mean sweaty not pretty that just came out by accident" stammered B-dawg. "You dawgs believe me right?"

"Yeah...of course B-dawg" chortled Rosebud.


	11. Golden pup and a husky

**(By the way the character "Freedom" is an OC created by user XH1234, I really liked that idea and asked if I could use it).**

"You set up a school? For dogs!" exclaimed one voice. "But this is our largest facility and now it's being used to teach a bunch of

mindless mutts!"

"Yep. It's the only way I can think of to find the Eternal Crystal" responded another. "All my research has led me to believe that the crystal can only be found and accessed by a dog, but I am unclear as to which one- of course the staff will consist of dogs that are loyal to us secretly".

"Obviously there's like a million dogs!"

"That idiot Drex died in the town of Fernfield so I have 'borrowed' all dogs in the area as well as three other towns that Salazar visited; including Alaska where he was killed".

"What do you mean borrowed?" asked a third voice.

"More like...teleporting them to a location without their knowledge or consent" explained the leader.

"So stealing them?"

"No".

"Dog-napping?"

"No no no!"

"Well you did something to them; they didn't just walk here".

"Borrowing...with every intention of returning them- except for the two we need".

"Sir our 'students' are waking up shouldn't we prepare their 'lessons'?" asked the third voice.

* * *

Rosebud sat up on her bed. It wasn't the same room she was used to in Fernfield with Alice, this one was bigger and more rustic. Her bed was also too large, like human sized big. It had been three days since her, her parent's and brother's were brought to this Holowan academy, where the Dalmatian headmaster, Dice, informed them that they would be staying for around two weeks, so that all pups would be taught about crucial dog traits (their history, training, obedience,etc). That sounded strange to a lot of them, why would they need to be taught these things when they learn them on their own, which is why all adult dogs were offered roles to calm their pup's, which they all eventually did since it would only be for two weeks. She had to admit, it was actually really helping her.

 _So he's here too_ Rosebud thought to herself. She had only recently found out that Shasta, the Siberian husky pup they met in Alaska, was also here. In fact they were both in the same corridor. It had been years since their last encounter, Rosebud wondered if Shasta even remembered them. She wanted to go speak to him but she didn't know when or how. Unlike the Buddies, who were very well known because of their legendary sport playing father Air bud, Shasta was known for being the only living descendent of the evil Freedom and the other "Dark dogs" as they were nicknamed. Freedom, Adas the forever king, Siong and Cranz were the leaders of these "Dark dog's" and all were killed during Freedom's failed uprising.

"Today's the day" Rosebud decided, walking outside. She walked down the gigantic hallway, past the other rooms of other dogs, and went to the one right at the end-Shasta's.

* * *

 _"Five years ago Grand Admiral Zanaz Salazar met his demise, alongside his husky companion's" began Slazero. "Now he returns to haunt me. There's one husky puppy in particular who I want you to keep an eye on"._

 _"Shasta?" Dice already guessed._

 _"Not entirely" replied Slazero. "Salazar had two dog's, who in turn spawned a pup of their own- Mystic. She may be the only one who can access the crystal, Salazar created, whereas Shasta can use it"._

 _"So we know the two we need? Great let's close down this wreck of school" hoped Dice._

 _"Not yet. We first need to find the crystal, without any dogs getting in my way" he explained. "Salazar was killed in an uprising orchestrated by a band of violent dog's, I don't want to make the same mistake. We keep them here while we search"._

* * *

 _The Buddies are here?! No way! I haven't seen them since...have they always been here? How long have they been here? Actually how long have I been here for?_ Shasta's head had a million thoughts going in and out since he discovered that his old friends were in the facility somewhere. _Three days._ He remembered.

Three long, horrible days. First of, he didn't know WHAT he was doing here (as did the others) second he was having a hard time accepting the idea that they are here to be "taught" valuable skills that all dogs must have as they grow up. And finally, and perhaps the most frustrating, was that many other dogs already knew that he was related to Freedom and Adas. Of course other huskies from Ferntiuktuk knew he was also the only puppy to ever win a dog sled race in a monstrous storm, but others didn't know that. They only remembered the actions of the evil Freedom. Although they seemed to overlook the small details that his father was actually quite a successful lead dog before he died and was taught by the fabled Talon.

 _How will I even find them? This place is gigantic_ wondered the husky. _Maybe if I just go look around._

Shasta looked outside- the sun was setting. If he was fast he could do a quick search and then return to his room before Arctic woke up. Arctic was an Akita puppy who _hated_ Shasta for two reasons: one his father beat his father in a dog sled race ages ago and two because his dad was later killed by Freedom. Arctic was also in love with Rosebud (a reason why she would generally avoid him) and if Arctic sees him talking to her, he would be insanely jealous. Shasta still remembered what happened to last pup, who wasn't her brother's, that talked to Rosebud.

* * *

Rosebud took a right at the end of the hall, where there was only two rooms and nothing more.

"Rosebud?" said a voice from behind her. Rosebud turned and saw Shasta.

"Shasta! We've been looking for you for hours today!" cried Rosebud. "We were so happy when we found out that you were here to".

"Well it's great to see you again to" smiled Shasta. "So where are the other's?"

"I have absolutely no idea- this place is huuuuge. We always meet up at break but other than that it's hard to find anything in this place" said the golden retriever.

"I know, in fact it kinda seems like this is a school for humans" noticed Shasta. In fact it _was_ a school for humans, before it was abandoned years ago.

"So what are roles did your parents get, I'm sure your dad got something big?" asked the husky.

"Actually he did, they made him deputy of...sports training which makes sense, while my mum got the role of being a monitor" explained Rosebud. "What about you- She quickly remembered that Shasta has no parents. "Oh, sorry I completely forgot for a minute.

"It's dinner time, puppies need to eat!" called a voice from behind them. It was Dice. "I would think that Air bud's daughter would need a good meal so she can play sport as good as him".

"Right, I was just heading to the lunch room" lied Rosebud.

"Yeah...me to" lied Shasta.

Rosebud noticed that Dice was looking at a picture on the wall of a strange looking man, who had his face half covered by darkness and was wearing a white and gold uniform.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Nobody, must be an old picture" stammered Dice.

"Nobody?" repeated an elderly Akita dog. "You call Grand Admiral Zanaz Salazar, the 11th most evillest person to ever live, a nobody!?"

"Off you go pups!" ordered Dice, as the two quickly left. "You old cook, we're trying to keep him hidden! If either one of those huskies see him they might figure out who we are and what we want! Get rid of it now and never utter the words 'Grand admiral Zanaz Salazar' again!"


End file.
